Truth Or Dare
by wreakhavoc
Summary: When some DN characters spend the night at mellos house and play truth or dare, the characters are dishing out hilarious dares that have to do with misa, making out with inanimate objects and chocolate!R&R! no flames, luffs.


"Truth or dare, Mello?" L whispers and Mello takes a few seconds to consider.

"Dare."

He decides.

"Oookay. Uhh, heh heh heh." L giggles as Mello twitches.

"Go over and whisper perverted things to Near. Loud enough so we can hear it, too! And put your arm around him, too! Ha." L wheezes through his laughter. Mello goes pale.

"Oh shit, oh shit."

He mutters and finally shuffles over to the blanching Near, who is slightly hunched over in his sleeping bag.

Mello sighs and sits next to Near, swinging an arm around the white haired boys shoulders. He leans over and whispers into Nears ear.

"I dreamt about you last night, Near. We were on a yacht, all alone.."

Near twitches as Mello's breath tickles his ear.

Mello turns and glares at the cackling L and Raito.

"Fuck you all." He hisses and shoots a winning death glare at the pair doubled over in laughter. He unwillingly turns his attention back to Near.

"Oh, just a minute, dammit." He mumbles and rummages through his bag, bringing out a pair of sunglasses. He slides them on and turns to Near, replacing his arm on Nears shoulders. He touches Nears arm lightly and lowers the sunglasses low enough so he can give Near a sultry look and a wink.

"Look into my eyes, baby." He tells Near in a fake Spanish accent.

"Look into my eyes and tell me you don't want THIS." He motions to himself with his free hand.

"**AM I FUCKIN' DONE YET?!"**

He turns and screams at the roaring duo, who are clutching their stomachs and rolling on the floor.

"A-almost." L coughs. Near blanches.

"If we get together, baby, we could have bouncing, baby Nearellos." He informs Near.

"O-okay, you're d-done, Mello. Ah-hahah! Oh-Oh my GOD!!"

L cackles. Mello lunges and tries to bite L.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard!" He yells and tries to punch the squirming L, who keeps avoiding the punches he throws.

Mello finally settles back onto his sleeping bag and glares at the snickering pair and the still a slightly-nauseous -shade -of –green-Near. He digs a chocolate bar from his black, leather pants. (Gad, who knows where he gets them!) and started consuming it.

"Truth or dare, Light. And you guys have GOT to shuttup or the neighbors will get pissed."

"Dare."

"Okay then, go make out with the wall like its Mikami or Matt, your' choice." Mello instructs in between bitefulls of his chocolate. Light blinks.

'Why Matt?"

"Cos I said so, that's fuckin' why. Now go do it." Mello growls agreeably. Light sighs and walks over to the wall, putting his hands against it and fake kissing it.

"Make some noise! We want some ACTION!" Mello howls.

"Mmmm, Matt. OH!! Heh, heh. Mmm, mmgh." Light grunts as Mello and L crack up.

"Like HELL I'm going to play truth or dare with you guys again!"

Light growls angrily. Mello grins a decidedly evil smile.

"Keep tellin' yourself that." He simpers. Light scowls.

"L?"

"Dare." L returns.

"…Hmm. Make out with your sleeping bag. Roll around and make noises."

"Holy CRAP, no."

"Oooh, fine. Remember the backup dare?" Light grins. L shakes his head and Light shuffles over and whispers in his ear.

"Oh. OH, ohh. FINE, sleeping bag, then! DEFINITELY!" He cries, apparently horrified at the backup dare.

"And it has to be MISA." Light adds with a smirk.

"Damn."

L wrinkles his nose and lies down in his sleeping bag.

"Mmm, Misa!Oooh, ha ha. Ungh, ooh." He fakes as he rolls around, bumping into one of the boys a few times.

Mello's chocolate is everywhere, spewing out of his mouth every time he cracks up. L makes a face so threatening its censored.

"I am SO done." He shouts before anyone can protest.

"Okay, okay." Light agrees, still sniggering wildly.

**Hey, Near?? **

"Hey, Near??? Are you awake?" Mello whispers. Near sighs._ What a incredibly stupid thing to ask._ He thinks, irritated.

"I am, NOW."

"What was the backup dare?" Near looks at Mello out of the corner of his eye.

"To take all of your chocolate and clothing that you were wearing or owned at the time-" He yawns.

"And try to survive."


End file.
